Ripping Greenleaves
by Casper-II
Summary: Yes, Legolas is a charming elf. But when he was an elfling, lets just say his tongue was too merry. Teasing one elleth till she finally moved to Lórien. Centuries have past and she is summoned back to her home. Will Legolas withstand her revenge?
1. Bad manners and Sensitive feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Lord of the Rings. **

Note: There is a bit of Legolas bashing, hence the word 'bit'. I do make Legolas a bit of an ass in this chapter, but it's all in humor of this story. How else can I show her animosity? Also, the story takes place after the war of the ring.

Just some vocab (if my elvish grammar serves me right):

-Elleth (feminine) Ellith( Plural)

-Ellon (masculine) Ellyn (Plural)

Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 -Bad manners and Sensitive Feelings-**

Tip 1: Try to render him impotent.

-The first time they met...-

An elfling proudly walked through the well lit Elven Halls. He stuck his chest out proudly, his nose in the air, perfect posture, even the hair he was gifted with seemed to glow with radiance. A sincere smile graced his face as he greeted each guard. The guards politely smiled back then went back to their merry singing. Though, the caves seemed to be a wary place to be, these elves didn't seem to mind. This was a strong underground fortress, but outside, they were more alert and cautious. But inside the caves, their hearts were content and they sung in such a melodious way.

This young elfling marched through the hallways, every step he took was a step of arrogance. Though this elf would soon grow wise and kind, for now this elf was young, and young at mind. As he prepared to turn a corner, he suddenly bumped into someone. It was a young elleth that had bumped into him and was now on the ground. The elf-maid quickly scrambled to her feet. Once she composed herself, she looked up to see whom she had ran into.

"Thranduilion!" the elleth gasped.

"Yes, 'tis me," he looked down at his nails, not bothering to look at the elleth. "But if you will, please call me Legolas."

"Yes, of course! I'm very sorry for running into you, please forgive me," the elleth desperately looked at Legolas. "I did not harm you, did I?"

"No, I would be a pathetic excuse for an ellon if I was hurt from a elleth running in dismay, but you did dirty my tunic." Legolas said, as he brushed off a patch of dirt on his tunic.

The elleth's face turned scarlet red in embarrassment and burned like brand. "I'm sorry, I was outside and must have gotten dirty."

Legolas noted she had no company, 'Fool, no one walks through the woods alone. Ellith these days. Fools I say.' He thought to himself.

"Your name?" Legolas rudely asked.

"Gadwen, daughter of Maethor and Banethiel. I also have as sister named Minuial," she replied.

Legolas nodded his head politely, as if he was really paying attention, 'Since when did I ask her about her family?' He thought to himself.

"So your one them..." he slyly said.

Gadwen looked at him confusingly, what was he talking about?

"Pray tell, for I do not understand."

"You're one of the lower-class."

"How can that be? Everyone is treated in the same way, no matter if you are the King's butler or of high authority," Gadwen stuttered as she spoke.

"Well, that's what everyone practically thinks. My friends and I, however, think differently; we need some sort of class system," Legolas arrogantly said.

Gadwen suddenly found it hard to breath. Those words that he uttered, no one dared to mention those words to any fellow elf. She didn't understand, for all elves were kind and treated the same. Was he lying? There were rumor that spread about Legolas, that he was a bit arrogant.. After this experience, she found him to be much more than some arrogant elf going through puberty; he was almost barbaric in her mind.

Legolas, as usual, looked down at the elleth with droopy eyes. He was growing impatient, wasting his time on this elf-maid. There was an awkward moment of silence between them, so he decided to examine her. To say the least, he wasn't surprised. She had the same blue eyes like most of the ellith, same fair complexion, same boring blonde hair, nothing special in his mind. His eyes quickly caught hers, he noticed her eyes had become glassy. Her lip started to tremble, tears started to swell up.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Legolas panicked.

'Foolish elf, doesn't even know.' Gadwen thought to herself, she began to sob.

"No, please don't cry! It will spoil my reputation!" Legolas tried to comfort her, but she brushed his hands away. Tears were coming fast, and she broke into a full sob.

"Please stop! Um..."Legolas didn't know how to deal with the crying elleth. "It makes you look like a hill-troll."

The elleth breathed in sharply, but stopped crying. She looked up to see Legolas trying to give her a sincere smile. She sniffed and wiped her tears away, then she gave him a smile.

"See, that wasn't so-"

Faster than a Ringwraith tempted by the ring, Legolas was on the ground howling in pain. Gadwen had kicked him right in the crotch.

"HILL-TROLL? You're an arrogant piece of excrement! Don't you have manners?" she yelled down at him, not knowing she was being rude herself. "Well, you have a face of a horse's arse!" she seethed out in anger.

She stood on top of him with burning eyes and her foot on his chest.

Legolas managed to mutter a few words from his scowling. "You're still an ugly hill-troll."

Gadwen's lip started to tremble again, then she took off screaming "Nana."

Legolas could hear the elleth run away. It took several minutes to finally compose himself, he then got up. He leaned against the wall as he walked.

"Curse that elleth. Throw her into void," Legolas cursed.

As if the Valar had heard his rude remark, he doubled-over in pain again.

.

This was the first time they met, and certainly not the last. The two crossed each others path, and every time they met, all hell seemed to break loose. They'd always break into explosive arguments. At least once a day one would pull a prank on the other; hair was cut, ants were placed in beds, locking of bathrooms, missing possessions, songs sung ridiculing the other, you name it they did it. Soon the elleth grew tired of such childish actions, and repeatedly asked him to stop. Like the ellon he was, he said no. Which led her to move to Lórien to stay with a relative. Centuries past and both seemed to merely remember each other in fading memories. Of course, that would soon change.

-Present-

It was the usual peaceful day in Caras Galadhon. The wind wistfully moved through the trees, making the leaves clap together harmoniously. The all too familiar essence of mellryn clung in the air. Ribbons of sunlight were tied to the vast land of Lothlórien. Yes, it was a quiet place. Save, the rabid elleth screaming curses about another certain elf in the distance.

Haldir stepped quietly into Caras Galadhon. He took leave of his duties because the lady of the wood wanted a word with him. Soon after his talk, he decided to find his brothers. Usually he would find them at a talan nearby the city entrance. As he got closer to his destination, he heard disturbing sounds. He picked up his pace. When he finally got there, he saw an angry elleth tackling a mannequin. Usually it was used for target practice, but this elleth took no heed of it's rightful purpose.

Swiftly, Haldir climbed up the tree. When he finally reached the talan, he was present with his two brothers bickering.

"You two sound like bickering orcs," Haldir stated. "Why are you two quarreling? More importantly, why is Gadwen mad?"

"He started it!" Rúmil pointed at Orophin. "He said the 'L' word!"

"I swear I never meant it! I accidently said Legoals an-" Orophin was quickly hushed by his brothers.

He tried again. "I accidently said you-know-who's name, which resulted in Gadwen going mad...again."

The three elves looked down at the elleth. Gadwen was punching the daylights out of the mannequin, then she proceeded in banging it's head on a tree nearby.

"She also stole my bow and all of my quivers!" Orophin complained.

"Serves you right, you now the rules," Rúmil said.

"I know, I know! Rule one; never say or mention you-know-who's name. Rule two; never say Thranduilion. Rule three; never mention anything about Northern Eryn Lasgalen. Rule four..." Orophin paused. "My memory is short lived, sorry."

"Rule four; Never mention the color green, or leaves. Nor should you put them together, for you will probably be blind folded, bound, then kicked repeatedly by her," Haldir said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Rúmil also gave his insight. "That, and the fact that Haldir and I would push you down the hill of Cerin Amroth. With the broken bones from the beating," he jested.

Orophin winced at Rúmil's remark.

Again, the three looked down from the talan. The mannequin had been propped up against a tree. Gadwen took a bow and aimed the arrow to her liking. Once she released it, the arrow went flying into its destination. Which in this case was inches below the mannequin's crotch.

Haldir and his brothers scrunched their faces. The only words to come out of their mouths were 'ooohhh'.

They watched as Gadwen repeatedly shot arrows between the it's legs, resulting in the brothers wincing in pain to the point they may have fainted. Their ears strained to hear Gadwen muttering: "Curse you! I should've gotten you drunk with wine from Dorwinion! Then pushed you of the tower of Dol Goldur. Or else tie your body to a mearas and let it drag you all the way to Mordor!"

All three assumed she was talking about a certain elf dwelling in northern Eryn Lasgalen.

Haldir and Orophin had finally seen enough and looked away.

"Remember the time you-know-who arrived in Lórien with the fellowship?" Orophin asked.

"Oh yes. Horrid. Lord Celeborn tried to talk some sense into Gadwen. As predicted, it never worked. Instead, Lord Celeborn was stuck in Gadwen's chamber for two nights listening to her rant and rage about you-know-who. Lord Celeborn's ears were ringing days after," Haldir said. "If she had seen Legolas, he'd be dead before you could cry 'Elbereth!'"

"So what prevented her from hunting him down and beating him?" Rúmil asked.

"Four very strong guards protecting her door. The four came back looking as if they had been chased by a colony of spiders," Haldir said.

Orophin chuckled then turned to Rúmil."What is she up to now?"

"Oh nothing interesting; just trying to gauge out the imaginary eyes on the mannequin. Presumably Legolas."

The three froze. If it was possible, they all turned even paler.

They waited, hoping that Gadwen never heard anything. Slowly they crept towards the edge of the talan, they all looked down, to their surprise Gadwen wasn't there.

"Phew," Haldir sighed with relief. He turned around, and froze again.

"Something wrong?" Rúmil asked.

"Yes, where'd my sword go? It could not have sprouted legs and walked away," Haldir said. He then quickly whipped around and looked down.

Gadwen was running like a madman towards the mannequin with Haldir's sword. Soon its limps were slewed off by her incessant hacking. She paused, the head was still mounted on the neck.

"Take that pretty-ellon!" She valiantly said, then hacked off its head, it flew many meters away. "Damn you to void with Morgoth!" She evilly laughed.  
  
---

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!


	2. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Lord of the Rings. **

**Chapter 2 -Bad News-**

Tip 2: Spread rumors about him saying he likes watching other ellyn bathe.

-Many years ago...-

Gadwen sat in the vast dining hall alone. Today was going excruciatingly slow and there was nothing to do. Bored to death, Gadwen started braiding her hair, but it turned out to be a mess. She huffed in frustration and tried again.

"Grab pieces of hair, then cross over once, then cross of tw-" Gadwen paused, the corner of her eye caught someone walking into the dining hall. It was Legolas.

She hissed, resulting in Legolas looking in her direction.

"YOU!" Legolas shouted.

Gadwen sat still as Legolas walked up to her.

"Why did you kick me?" Legolas angrily asked. "It hurt a lot, you know!"

"Oh really?" Gadwen slyly said. "I thought you didn't have anything there in the first place!"

Legolas shot her a dangerous glance. "Ugly hill-troll!"

Gadwen quickly stood up. "Brainless sac of excrement!"

"Commoner!"

"Horse arse!"

"Yrch!"

"Someone should throw you into the abyss of Moria!" Gadwen yelled.

"Mithrandir should beat you with his staff!" Legolas countered.

Both took one step closer as they yelled at each other.

"I should tie you up to a tree at night and let the spiders eat you!" Gadwen stood on the tips of her toes.

"I should let my father throw you into the dungeons!" Legolas stood face to face with the elleth.

"Well, I hope you end up in the halls of Mandos soon!" Gadwen said in a harsh whisper. "I can arrange that too!"

"I hope you drown in the Anduin-"

"That's enough!" a loud voice suddenly commanded.

Gadwen stiffened and her eyes widened, Legolas quickly turned around and squeaked. It was his father.

"Legolas! How dare you yell at an elleth like that!" Thranduil scolded and grabbed Legolas by his ear. Someone else also entered the room, it was Gadwen's sister.

"Gadwen! How dare you yell at the King's son!" Minuial pinched Gadwen's ear. Both elfings scowled in pain.

"Legolas, have I not taught you well enough?" Thranduil asked. "If word gets out that you've been fighting with this elleth, you shall have no spouse in the future for all the ellith will turn away from you! Now apologize!"

Legolas sneered at the elleth. "Hill-troll." Thranduil pinched his ear even harder. "Ow! Fine!"

"Lady Gadwen, I am deeply sorry and ashamed of my actions. I wish that you forgive me," Legolas muttered.

Minuial raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Legolas Thranduilion, I accept your apology. I wish that you also forgive me for my actions," Gadwen crossed her arms.

"I accept," Legolas whispered. Thranduil and Minuial released the elfling's ears.

"I apologize for such disturbance my sister has made," Minuial bowed her head.

"Your apology is greatly accepted, but I think it is I who must apologize," Thranduil said. "My son needs to learn some more manners."

"Gadwen needs to learn more manners too," Minuial looked down at her sister disapprovingly.

"The youth these days! Anyway, I must be off now," Thranduil excused himself. "Legolas, come along."

Minuial and Gadwen also took leave from the dining hall. The two elflings looked back in unison. Gadwen stuck her tongue out, Legolas mouthed -bite me-

"Gadwen, you are lucky the King was kind to you!" Minuial said. "I'd have to call you a hypocrite for you are as arrogant as Legolas."

-Present-

Haldir stood leaning against a tree. He was examining his sword, making sure there were no major dents from Gadwen's use. He could hear someone approaching him.

"Have you seen Rúmil?" Orophin asked.

"Hm...somewhere with Gadwen," Haldir said, still inspecting his sword. "Probably annoying her. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back bruised."

"I see."

Haldir put down his sword and examined his bow.

"When are we resuming our duties?" Orophin asked.

"We're going back tonight. I guess we should go find Rúmil then," Haldir said.

He put his bow down and walked with Orophin. As they got closer to the entrance of the city, they heard galloping. A rider clad in greenish-brown clothing rode into the city. Two guards were also with him. The marchwarden suspiciously eyed the rider, he cautiously walked up to him with Orophin behind him.

"He entered Lothlórien last night," said one of the guards.

"I hail from Northern Eryn Lasgalen," the rider stated. "I wish to talk to Lady Gadwen."

"I will let you do so, but first state your name and purpose," Haldir firmly commanded.

"My name is Faelon, I wish to give a message to Lady Gadwen from her sister," he replied.

"It is obviously an important message if you were sent," Haldir said, the messenger didn't respond. "Have you every met Gadwen before?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you are familiar with her temper?"

"Yes, why?"

"If that message has anything to do with Thranduilion, I suggest you let me give the message to her," Haldir said. "Unless you really wish to be bludgeoned to death."

Faelon looked down at Haldir, he paused and thought for awhile. Then he took out a pouch and reached into it, he took out a piece of parchment.

"It is my duty to be a messenger, but I know what she's capable of," Faelon gave the parchment to Haldir.

Haldir courteously bowed his head, then took off to find Gadwen. Orophin followed in his footsteps. They ran into a forest, Haldir quickly dodged the branches. He had a bad feeling about this note, he'd have to be very careful with her. His ears quickly caught the sound of laughter, he started to slow down. The two were sitting on the ground, Rúmil was telling another one of his lame jokes, but Gadwen politely laughed.

Gadwen noticed Haldir and sat up.

"What are you two doing here?" Rúmil asked.

"We're here to...um..." Orophin gave Haldir a sharp nudge.

"Gadwen, we have a message to give to you. From your sister." Haldir carefully worded his sentence. He gave the parchment to her, she unraveled the piece of parchment and started to read it out loud:

"To my muinthel,

It certainly has been a very long time since I've seen you, and I hope you are doing well. I have some news for you, whether it is good or bad in your mind, I do not know. Though, it is certainly good in my mind!

Do you remember that ellon named Aradir? Well, I'm getting married to him! He proposed to me two months ago, and I'm full of joy! We have not set a definite date for our marriage ceremony, but we'll figure that out soon.

I wish for you to come back home, to help with the preparations and enjoy the celebrations. I know that you dislike it here, but do it for me, please? If you wish, you may return to Lórien after I get married.

If you agree, which I really hope you do, Faelon will be your escort home. Please come home, Adar and Naneth miss you so much. We have lots to catch up on and I can't wait for your tales about Lórien.

Anyway, I hope you really think about coming home! I hope to see you arriving in Eryn Lasgalen soon.

Love,

Minuial"

Rúmil and Orophin had backed at least five meters away from Gadwen. Haldir was the only one that dared to stay close. They all waited for her outburst of anger. Surprisingly she kept calm.

"Um, congratulations to your sister," Orohpin yelled from a distance.

"Aradir?" Rúmil questioned. "Sounds familiar...isn't he that elf that was flirting with one of the Elf-lords of Imladris?

All three looked at Gadwen oddly.

"He went through a phase." Gadwen quietly said.

"I see," Rúmil nodded his head in confusion.

"Well, isn't that delightful!" Orophin said. "Your going back to Northern Eryn Lasgalen! Your definitely going to see Legolas again!"

Rúmil quickly hit his brother before he could say anymore. Gadwen froze, reality came back rushing to her. She looked back at the letter, then ripped it up. In frustration she stood up and stomped on ripped pieces of paper.

"I HATE HIM!" She repeated over and over again.

"Gadwen!" Haldir cried, "Legolas has changed! He isn't that arrogant elf you remember him as!"

"Haldir, don't try to convert me into some Legolas-loving-elleth! I'll always hate him!" Gadwen shouted. "Plus it's not just him that's getting me angry!"

"Who else?" Haldir asked.

"Aradir!!"

"What about him?"

"He's Legolas' best friend!" She screamed. "Not only do I have to withstand Legolas for a year, but I have to watch my sister get married to his best friend! That means I'll never be rid of Legolas! I'll some how be connected to him because of that stupid Aradir!"

"Well, isn't fate a funny thing," Rúmil whispered.

"I knew it! Right after I left, Aradir must've started courting my sister! Meaning that they have been courting for over half a millennium! " Gadwen screamed then started to stomp angrily away from the three brothers.

'I'll think of a plan to sabotage their so-called love!' Gadwen thought to herself.

"Do you think Legolas is a fast runner?" Rúmil asked.

"Why?"

"Gadwen will be running after him, not as an elleth trying to bound him, but as one very scolded maiden looking for revenge." Rúmil stated.

"Well, she could just beat him unconscious and drop him in the waters of Sirannon and let the watcher finish him off," Orophin suggested. "It would be a perfect murder."

Gadwen stopped dead in her tracks after listening to Orophin. Haldir quickly clamped his hand over Orophin's mouth.

"Don't encourage her!"

---

(A/N) Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Now, I know she seems like a cold-blooded killer or something, but they're just being sarcastic. (She would never actually kill someone...)

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!!!


	3. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: If it isn't bloody obvious already, I do not own any LoTR characters. **

Legolas Tip(Brought to you by Gadwen and Erestor)

"Tip three: when shooting ar-" Gadwen was cut off as Erestor suddenly jumped out of now where.

Erestor finished her sentence. "When shooting arrows at Legolas, make sure the arrows are set aflame and/or make sure the tip is **really **sharp."

"I was appointed that task...." Gadwen complained.

"Sorry, but it was so tempting."

"Fine, but what are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the story."

Erestor sighed. "I'm hardly in any stories. At least Glorfindel gets his own category....It's always about the elf with golden blonde hair. "

Gadwen sympathetically patted him on the back. "No really, what are you doing here?"

"I'm making a cameo...."

"Ah, I see."

**Chapter 3 -Misunderstandings-**

.In Northern Eryn Lasgalen.

Dawn was breaking and the wind quickly danced throughout the forest, shaking the leaves in a melodious rhythm. In this early hour Minuial stood anxiously before the Elven doors, pacing anxiously back and forth. Sometimes stopping and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where is she?" Minuial whispered to herself.

Suddenly the doors opened and the cold wind crawled in. A few stray leaves skittered inside. Many elves started entering the hall, filling the hallways with light-hearted singing again. Minuial straightened her back and scanned through the crowd, hoping Gadwen was there. Soon the doors were closed and the elves were going back to their corridors. Gadwen hadn't come home yet.

Minuial sighed in disappointment and started walking back to her room. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by a close friend of hers, Nenhiril, also a close friend of Gadwen when she was young.

"Is she here?" Nenhiril asked, looking behind Minuial.

"I'm afraid not," Minuial shook her head.

"Pity," Nenhiril whispered.

Minuial breathed in slowly and sat on her bed. Nenhiril also joined her.

"I'm worried," Minuial admitted. "Faelon set out weeks ago and he hasn't returned."

"Patience Minuial," Nenhiril reassured. "It takes time to travel to Lórien and back."

"I know, but I'm worried that Gadwen won't agree to come back,"Minuial said. "Do you think she'll come?"

Nenhiril smiled. "Of course she will. It's almost like a duty to come to you're sibling's wedding."

"I guess," Minuial tried to smiled. "But even if she does come, she won't stay for long."

Nenhiril pondered for a moment, she bit her lip.

"Well, you could make her stay longer."

"How so?"

"She thinks she's only staying here for a year, maximum," Nenhiril explained. "But you could just add a couple more months, just say that the preparations are taking longer than usual."

"That would work," Minuial nodded her head. "But what about Legolas? If those two cross each others path, another war is bound to arise."

"We'll just make sure those two don't ever get stuck in the same place without supervision," Nenhiril suggested.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

Nenhiril smiled and stood up, she made her way towards the window. She breathed in the fresh air and stood still with her own thoughts. Out of nowhere she asked an unusual question:

"Has Gadwen ever had a particular liking for an ellon?" she asked. "Even just a small liking?"

Minuial thought for a moment. "No, why?"

"Well...it's just I've been hearing rumors."

"About?"

"Um..." Nenhiril turned red. "That some ellith...like other ellith."

"Oh, that's just some phase," Minuial said.

"No, no, I've heard rumors that some ellith just naturally like ellith."

"Really? Wow, but what does this have to do with Gadwen?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about her past and all..."

Nenhiril looked at Minuial with uncertainty. Miniual arched her eyebrow, she was confused. It took several minutes to finally process what Nenhiril was getting at.

"Oh Eru!" Minuial jumped from her bed.

"I mean, it's just a theory!" Nenhiril explained.

"It explains everything!" Minuial said in a shaky voice. "The closeness to ellyn, but only in a sisterly and brotherly way, no silly crushes, the hating for Legolas, the nights when -"

"Actually I think she hated Legolas for the sake of hating him. Nothing to do with...her...um...preferance."

"All right," Minuial paced back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

"Support her?"

"Yes...but still!" Minuial whined.

"Minuial, you're over reacting!" Nenhiril said, she was starting to regret bringing up the subject.

"Well, I have a right to be!"

"But we don't even know if she's like that!" Nenhiril desperately said. "We could be wrong!"

"Yes," Minuial agreed. "But we could be right!"

Nenhiril shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"We're going to make a plan!"

"Plan? No! I do not want to be part of any plan!" Nenhiril shook her head.

"Yes you are!" Minuial quickly walked over to her drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment.

'Oh, what have I done?' Nenhiril asked herself.

.

Gadwen was blessed with such a caring sister, but cursed for the fact that her sister would always jump to conclusion. She was also blessed with a friend with quite an imagination, which may be her death in the future. This was not a good thing; an elleth in Lórien planning to break her sister's love apart, and two crazed ellith in Eryn Lasgalen plotting a diabolical plan. Surely, Gadwen will need some sort of elven therapist after this.... and so will Legolas.

.

Legolas stood outside practicing his archery with a few guards. They all told joyful tales and laughed along to jokes. So far, Legolas' day was peaceful, nothing had disturbed him. Today was going to be perfect, or so he thought.

"Legolas!" A voice yelled out to him.

Legolas smiled, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Aradir, good morning!" Legolas said.

"A good morning to you also," Aradir said, coming up behind him.

"Are you to join us?" Legolas asked.

"No, I'm here on a different matter," Aradir said in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard the news going around?" Aradir asked.

"What news?"

"You might need to sit down for this," Aradir suggested.

Legolas looked at him oddly. "No, I'll just stand."

Aradir shrugged and took in a deep breath. "Gadwen is coming back."

Aradir looked and Legolas intensely, waiting for a response.

Legolas look back at him blankly. "Gadwen?"

"Yes."

"Am I suppose to be surprised or something?"

Aradir was stupefied. "What? Hello? Gadwen, don't you remember her?"

Legolas took out an arrow and aimed at his target.

"Sorry, I don't recall anyone by the name of Gadwen," Legolas said, still aiming at his target.

"What about commoner, ugly elleth, ghostly Gadwen," Aradir said, "Gadwen the ugly, orc, toad face...remember?"

"I called someone those names?" Legolas said in disgust.

"Yes, well, you were pretty arrogant back in the day, and so was she. Do you remember?"

"Sorry."

Aradir heaved a sigh in frustration, then he smirked.

"Hill-troll."

Legolas yelped and let go of his bow, resulting in the arrow flying towards a guard, who luckily moved out of the way.

"HILL-TROLL!" Legolas let his jaw drop.

"Ah, now you remember!"

"She's coming back? Hill-tro-"

"Gadwen," Aradir corrected.

"Gadwen is coming back?"

"Indeed, she is."

"She dunked my head into the fountain and I nearly drowned!" Legolas said in a high-pitched voice.

"Only after you dumped black ink in her hair."

"She ran after me with knives!"

"After you called her the fattest elleth in Mirkwood."

"She spread rumors about me being a cross-dresser!"

"After you spread rumors about her doing vulgar things in the forest," Aradir defended.

Legolas paused. "Wow, I was pretty rude."

"Yes, but so was she. Plus you've changed."

"Yes, but I still hold a slight grudge against her." Legolas admitted.

"Well, that's normal! Considering the things she did against you." Aradir said. "But I'm worried about her, I've heard rumors that she still has a lot of animosity for you."

Legolas gulped.

"Anyway, that's all I've come here to say," Aradir said. "I've got to go discuss wedding preparations with Minuial. I'll hopefully see you later!"

Legolas gave out a nervous laugh and waved goodbye weakly. Aradir was about to walk away but came back.

"You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"If you fell in love with her, or vice versa!" Aradir laughed. "That would be interesting."

Legolas shuddered. Aradir started to walk away again, but came back.

"Just in case, start sleeping with daggers and such." Aradir suggested, then finally left.

Legolas sighed. 'I'm afraid all the armory in Eryn Lasgalen could not defend me.'

---

Please REVIEW! Feedback greatly appreciated!


	4. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: If it isn't bloody obvious already, I do not own any LoTR characters. **

Legolas Tip (Brought to you by Arwen, Aragorn a.k.a. 'Pansy', and Gimli)

Arwen blankly looked at the piece of paper in her hands. "I don't think I want to say this, you say it. "

"No, this is against one of my good friends." Aragorn defended.

"He's a good friend of mine too." Arwen said.

"Well, why do we have to say this?" Aragorn questioned.

"Casper is too lazy...."

"This is unjust."

"Yes, it is." Arwen agreed.

Gimli grumbled and snatched the paper. "Pansies"

"What?" Aragorn asked in a high-pitched tone.

Gimli rolled his eyes. "Tip four: lure him deep into the forest and hit him unconscious with a log. Then go feed him to the spiders...."

"That's foul." Arwen scrunched her face.

"Did he just call me a pansy?" Aragorn asked again.

**Chapter 4 -Leaving Home-**

Seven nights slowly passed, the worst seven nights in Gadwen's opinion. During these dreadful seven days, she sadly said her goodbyes. Galadriel even gave her some advice on dealing with Legolas, but she didn't seem to take in the words being said to her. Many thought one year wasn't such a long time, but in Gadwen's mind, one year back in 'Greenwood the Great' would be treacherous. Today was the worst day, today she was leaving Lórien. The only place that she considered home.

She was to leave at dawn, which was coming in a short time. She found herself packing her things slowly, trying to enjoy the time she had left. She folded her clothing, one by one, and neatly placed it in her bag.

The wind lightly tickled her cheek and she let out a light laugh. She looked around at the beautiful land. Surely, she was going to miss the golden trees.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" A masculine voice asked.

Gadwen paused, then continued packing. "Haldir, you should really stop spying on me."

"I wasn't spying! I was merely checking up on you," Haldir said.

"Yes, and Celeborn likes to wear sparkly feminine breeches," Gadwen said.

"That would be..."

"Horrid?"

"Yes, quite."

Both stood silently, looking at each other. Gadwen suddenly felt uncomfortable with the silence and looked away.

"You know," Haldir said. "You've changed too."

Gadwen returned her attention to him. "Pardon?"

"Remember the first time you came to Lórien?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the first time I met you?"

Gadwen pondered for a moment. "Not really, I was pretty young back then."

"Well, you kicked me in the shin," Haldir said. "That's not the only place you kicked me, but that's another story."

"I kicked you?" Gadwen said with amazement.

"Yes, but only because you thought I was somehow related to Legolas," Haldir said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gadwen winced at the name, but kept calm.

"Now look at us, we get along pretty easily," Haldir quietly said.

"True, but what why are you telling me all this?"

Haldir looked at the ground. "Basically this conversation would lead me to say; try to get along with Legolas."

Gadwen rolled her eyes. "I got along with you because you didn't constantly say I was Morgoth's child! Legolas, however, was an annoying little goblin! I don't intend for him to get away with what he did!"

"So you'll just take your revenge?"

"Yes."

"You're going to have difficulties then."

"Why?"

"Legolas isn't an ignorant little elfling anymore! Meaning whatever you do to him, he won't do anything back to you. Would you really want to take revenge on a person who could care less?"

Gadwen tapped her foot on the ground. "I'll provoke him then."

Haldir shook his head in disapproval. "When are you going to realize that he's changed?"

"Never," Gadwen proudly said.

"You'll be his death then," Haldir mumbled.

"You know I'd never kill any-," Gadwen paused, she could feel heat on her back. It was dawn.

"Well, I'm sure you can drive a person mad," Haldir stated. "Maybe to the point that they would want to die!"

"Haldir, shut up," Gadwen quietly said, and started gathering her things.

"Legolas is surely going to go mad."

"How so?"

"He's got his father on his tail," Haldir said. "Constantly telling him that he should find someone to start courting with."

"Oh, I can feel the sadness already!" Gadwen mockingly said, and dramatically put her hands on her face.

"Gadwen, you know finding someone isn't as easy as it sounds!"

"Oh, how sad it is! May the lady of tears, Nienna, weep for him!" Gadwen mockingly said again. "I don't see why he's in such a rush to find 'his' lady, he's immortal for Eru sake!"

"Gadwen...." Haldir sighed, his words didn't seem to penetrate the stubborn elleth. She did not yield to anyone's words of wisdom when it came to Legolas, not even a close friend.

"Haldir, I really don't want to argue about this anymore," Gadwen said in a more serious tone.

"Very well," Haldir quietly replied. "Dawn has come and you should really get going."

"Yes, I should," Gadwen whispered.

With all the courage she could sum, she walked towards the gate of the city with Haldir. As she walked closer, she could already see Rúmil and Orophin at the gate with Faelon. Another horse stood by, likely her horse. She stopped several times, saying goodbye to the many elves she knew. She finally arrived at the gate and looked back at the city. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at the three elves before her.

"Well, I guess this is it," Gadwen whispered.

"Rúmil, I have to admit your jokes are dull, but I'll definitely miss them," Gadwen stood before Rúmil, who quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss your warg-like laugh," Rúmil patted her on the back and finally let go of her.

"Orophin, um...." Gadwen searched for something to say. "You've taught me many pranks and such, which I'm very thankful for!"

"I hope you remember all I've taught you! Remember, try not to kill him. Just let him go insane first!" Orophin also hugged her.

"Haldir," She shyly looked down, but looked up again. "I'm going to miss you a lot. You've always been the shoulder I could cry on, or the chest I could pound when I was insanely angry"

Haldir laughed. "I'm going to certainly miss you!" He also brought her into a hug.

"Remember to send us invitations," He reminded, as he hugged her.

"I certainly won't forget, but could you let go? Your grip is unusually tight," Gadwen mumbled. "I think it's an oddity to start seeing white light and a voice telling you to 'come closer'"

Haldir quickly let go and nervously laughed.

"It's time to go," Faelon informed.

Gadwen looked at the three with uncertainty.

"Gadwen, it's only for a short amount of time," Haldir reassured her. "Just go and don't look back."

Rúmil helped her up onto her horse, she gave one last look at the brothers. Trying not to get too upset, she gave them one last smile said goodbye. The three brothers watched as she excited the city. They watched until their elven eyes turned her figure into a speck.

"Does anyone have a feeling that we might not be attending a wedding," Orophin said. "Rather a funeral."

"Aye" Haldir and Rúmil agreed.

---

(A/N) I'll be reuniting them in the next chapter, I hope you review!


	5. Sweet Memory

**Disclaimer: If it isn't bloody obvious already, I do not own any LoTR characters. **

Legolas Tip (Brought to you by Elrohir and Elladan)

"Elladan, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked, as he watched his brother flip through a book.

"Reading."

"What are you reading?"

"The Unofficial Guide to annoying, tormenting, and/or murdering Legolas." Elladan stated.

"Interesting."

"Yes, quite," Elladan said. "Want to read tip five?"

"Sure," Elrohir replied. "Tip five: never poke, gauge, or stab with a dull object. Forks can be especially useful."

"Forks can be useful for what?" Elladan asked.

"Considering it's written in this book....I don't want to know" Elrohir shuddered.

**Chapter 5 -Sweet Memory-**

Word of Gadwen arriving in Eastern Lórien quickly spread to Northern Eryn Lasgalen. Gadwen was expected to arrive at the Elven King's Halls in several days. The anticipation grew and many elves were excited for her homecoming. Save Legolas, who tried to look happy, but was actually dreading her return. He actually hadn't slept since he found out...

.

Minuial found herself anxiously waiting outside the Elven Halls, impatiently drumming her fingers on the bridge's railing. Her ears quickly caught the sound of footsteps. She excitingly took a step forwards, expecting to see Gadwen, but it was only a guard. She sighed in disappointed and turned back.

"Minuial, am I right to guess you're waiting for your sister?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Miniual replied.

"Then I'll give you some good news," the guard said. "While walking back, I spotted two elves riding towards the halls."

"Was one an elleth, the other an ellon?" she asked.

"Yes," the guard replied. " The elleth was rambling on and on about how she would rip apart the king's son."

"That's her!" Minuial exclaimed.

"I'm just wondering," the guard said. "Was she the elfling that always fought with Legolas?"

"Yes."

"When the wizard Radagast was conversing with Lord Thranduil, didn't she steal his staff?"

"That was she."

"Didn't she chase after Legolas, trying to beat him with it?"

"That, or trying to gauge his eyes out."

"Didn't she tie him to a tree? Then leave him there almost all night?" the guard asked.

Minuial thought for a moment.

"Luckily the spiders didn't take notice, but when a guard finally found the elfling, the poor elfling was trembling with fear."

"Hm...it was the other way around. Gadwen was tied to the tree."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, I must be off!" Minuial excused herself. "I must tell me mother and father about Gadwen's arrival."

.

Gadwen looked around at her surroundings. She had left his place long ago, when is was still called Mirkwood. Now it was renamed and things did seem a bit different. The air was no longer dense with burdens, more birds seemed to fly overhead, bringing their songs into the forest. More sunlight was slanting into the forest. But like before, lichen hung on the trees, and the all too familiar smell of the forest clung in the air.

"Things have changed, maybe not a lot, but things have changed." she whispered.

"For better or for worst?" Faelon asked.

"That, I don't know yet." Gadwen replied.

She watched curiously as three squirrels scurried onto the path, into the forest, then into a pile of leaves. Suddenly a memory started to arise in her.

-Flashback-

Gadwen was happily playing outside, minding her own business. She marveled at the new dress her mother had given her. It glittered in the sunlight as she twirled around. She gracefully danced and twirled, but stopped when she felt something cold run down her forehead. She quickly put her hand to her forehead, then withdrew it. Staining her hand was black ink.

"AH!" she screamed, as she patted her forehead and hair.

Her once blonde hair was now dripping with black ink. She furiously turned around, she wasn't surprised to find Legolas on the ground, laughing with a bottle of ink in his hand.

"LEGOLAS!" she shouted, and stormed angrily towards him.

Legolas couldn't get up because he was laughing so hard.

"You are the worst Wood-elf ever to be born!" she shouted.

Legolas finally composed himself and stood up. "Hello hill-troll."

If looks could kill, Legolas would be down on the ground twitching in fear. Gadwen sneered at the elfling and lifted her dress up.

"Ew, are you trying to seduce me?" Legolas asked, as he scrunched his face. "Please cover your leg. It's horrid."

Gadwen disobeyed, but unexpectedly pulled out a dagger. She evilly waved it around.

"Since when did you carry daggers?" Legolas nervously asked, and backed away slowly.

"Since I met you," Gadwen smiled innocently.

Legolas bolted away, needless to say, Gadwen followed. Legolas quickly led the dagger handling maiden into the forest.

"I'm surprised you can run this fast!" Legolas yelled out.

"Why is that?" Gadwen asked, still running after him with the dagger.

"Because you're the fattest elleth in Mirkwood!" Legolas cackled. "I swear the ground trembles with every step you make!"

Gadwen picked up her pace. She dodged the many tree branched in her way. Legolas was only a couple meters away from her. She saw a pile of leaves in front of her. Expecting to go right through it, she ran even faster, but a rock was hidden underneath the foliage and she fell with a sickening thud.

Legolas looked back and immediately stopped. The young elleth was on the ground grimacing in pain. He quickly ran over to her. Her hands were tightly clutching her knee. Even if this elleth had crossed him many times, he couldn't leave her in pain.

"May I?" Legolas asked.

Gadwen bit her lip, but yielded. She watched as he lifted her dress up to her knees. Both her knees were skinned and bleeding, so were her hands from trying to break the fall. She grimaced in pain as he touched her wound. She was still only an elfling, therefore, any type of pain would make her want to cry. But she didn't; never did she want to cry in front of her worst enemy.

Legolas stood up and held out his hand. "Let's get you to the warden."

Gadwen looked at his hand, but didn't take it. Instead she tried to get up by herself, but she kept falling back down.

"Don't be a fool!" Legolas said. "Just take my hand. I don't intend on leaving you here for the spiders! I still need to pay you back for all the pranks you pulled on me."

Gadwen looked at her torn dress and let out a little sob. Legolas tilted his head, he had never seen her wear this dress before.

"I can get the handmaidens to fix your dress, or give you a new one. Now hurry, I don't want a colony of spiders after us." Legolas said in a serious tone.

Gadwen summed up all the courage that dwelt in her and grabbed his hand. He gently pulled her up and put her arm him. Gadwen limped back to the Elven Halls. They both were silent as they walked back.

-End of flashback-

"Gadwen," Faelon whispered.

Gadwen stirred from her memory. "Yes?"

"We're close now," Faelon informed.

Gadwen looked ahead, she could see the bridge leading to the Elven King's Halls. On the other side of the bridge stood her mother, father, and sister. When she finally got across the bridge, she quickly ran over to her family.

"Naneth!" Gadwen quickly made her way towards her mother. She looked into her mother's eyes; still blue, but filled with so much wisdom. Her mother happily smiled and brought her into a hug.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, far too long," her mother whispered and tighten her grip even more.

Gadwen's father stood close to her, watching her. "You're mother is right, it's been far too long."

"Adar," Gadwen whispered.

She hugged him tightly. It reminded her of the many times she would sit on his lap, hug him tightly, as he told her stories.

"You've grown so much!" her father chuckled.

Minuial was standing off to the side, trying to hold back her tears, but let out a little sob. Gadwen heard and turned to her sister.

"Must you cry at every event?" Gadwen laughed.

"I've just mis-" Minuial didn't bother to finish her sentence and quickly hugged Gadwen.

Then she withdrew herself and examined her younger sister.

"You've definitely gotten taller!" Minuial stated. "It's almost unusual. I bet it's the water in Lórien."

"Not, it's the wine," Gadwen whispered.

Minuial raised an eyebrow at her sister. She didn't know if she was jesting or being completely honest. Before Minuial could ask, the elven doors opened and Nenhiril came rushing out. Aradir followed behind her, but only poked his head out, and looked around.

"Nenhiril?" Gadwen said in surprise.

Nenhiril let out a squeal in excitement and pulled Gadwen into a suffocating hug. Gadwen let out a little laugh as Nenhiril started rambling on and on about how she missed her. Gadwen noticed an ellon standing near the door. At first, she didn't realize who it was, but soon remembered.

"Aradir, it's a pleasure to see you again," Gadwen quietly said. "You better take good care of my sister."

Aradir smiled. "I will definitely do so."

Gadwen politely nodded her head. Aradir did the same, then stepped away to reveal another elf standing behind him. Gadwen's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat, the wind was knocked out of her, she could no longer hear Nenhiril's incessant rambling. It was him, the elf that titled her hill-troll. Yes, it was definitely him. He was standing right in front of her. She looked in his eyes, no longer were they filled with revenge. His eyes stirred with wisdom and kindness. His facial features were different, actually, physically he had changed to the point where Gadwen marveled at him.

Legolas had been quietly standing behind his best friend. He could hear Gadwen greeting everyone, strangely, it made him more anxious. He waited, until Aradir finally stepped away to reveal the elleth that had chased him around with daggers. His eyes quickly locked with hers; she still had that fiery passion burning in her eyes. He noted her height, taller, but not as tall as tall as he was. He was startled as he heard his name uttered from her mouth, then she slowly walked to wards him.

They both looked at each other. The image of Legolas standing peacefully, with a silver tunic that brought out his features, was etched into Gadwen's mind. The image of Gadwen standing, with the wind whipping her blonde hair was etched into Legolas' mind.

Gadwen, now, stood close to Legolas. She took in a deep breath.

"Annan le ú-gennin (I haven't seen you for a long time)," Legolas whispered. "Mae athollen (Welcome back)."

Legolas waited for a response. Everyone listen curiously, waiting for Gadwen's response. Aradir patiently waited. Minuial and Nenhiril looked at each other with uncertainty, they worried if she would insult him. What she did next was not expected.

Gadwen bowed lowly."Guren linna a chened le (My hear sings to see you)."

Nenhirl and Minuial let out a quiet squeal.

"All right, Nenhiril, take Gadwen to her room. I must talk to my parents," Minuial instructed. "Aradir, you stay with Legolas.

Nenhiril nodded her head and picked up Gadwen's bags. She walked towards Gadwen, who was still standing close to Legolas.

"Gadwen, I think we should get you to your room," Nenhiril informed.

"Very well," Gadwen quietly said**, **she bowed lowly again and excused herself.

Legolas watched as she gracefully walked away with Nenhiril. Aradir walked up to Legolas, with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think of Gadwen?" Aradir asked.

Legolas unexpectedly said: "I have to sleep with more weapons."

**"**What? Why?" Aradir asked.

"She hasn't changed, she's still got a dagger tied to her ankle."

Aradir gave Legolas an odd look, but looked anyway. He was right. Gadwen's dress swished back and forth as she walked, flashing her leg. There on her left ankle, tied in lace, was a dagger with the sheath covering it.

.

"Well?" Nenhiril asked.

"Well, what?" Gadwen said.

**"**What do you think of Legolas?"

Gadwen shrugged. "Still the same."

"WHAT!" Nenhiril shouted. "What was that look of shock then? The marvel, the passion in your voice, the breath you took?"

"Oh, the breath I took in was only because there was a horrible stench in the air, I didn't want to breath it in." Gadwen lazily said. "I'm assuming the nasty stench was from Legolas."

"But, but, but, what was that look?" Nenhiril desperately asked.

Gadwen sighed, turned around, and took in deep breaths.

Nenhiril watched curiously. Gadwen soon turned around, with the same passionate looking eyes and marveled expression plastering her face.

"Gurren linna a chenned le!" Gadwen mocking said, with passion in her voice.

Then went back to her 'normal' state. "You mean that expression?"

Nenhiril stood dumbstruck. "It was an act?"

"Of course, I'm trying to get on his good side," Gadwen smiled. "So when I take revenge on him, it'll be a total surprise!"

Nenhiril was still standing dumbstruck....

"So....where's my room?"

---

(A/N) You'll notice I changed a bit of the dialogue for the tips, but it's still basically the same.

Anyway, thank-you to all those who reviewed my last chapter!! I'm at 49 reviews! Yeah!

Thank you for reading, now REVIEW.....pretty please?


	6. Over sexualized and Traumatized

**Disclaimer: If it isn't bloody obvious already, I do not own any LoTR characters. **

**Note**- Sorry for taking so long to update! WordPerfect has decided to freeze on me every second. Stupid computer....device of Morgoth.....argh.

Anyway, in this flashback Legolas, Aradir, and Gadwen are a bit older than elfings. They haven't reached majority yet, but they're in their 'teen' years. Legolas and Aradir have some hormone...issues. Gadwen is just....er, um....going through that stage.

Legolas Tip (Brought to you by Glorfindel and Arwen)

"I need to talk to you," Glorfindel informed.

"About what?" Arwen suspiciously asked.

"About...something,"

"Very well, but read tip six first," Arwen commanded, and chucked a book at the blonde elf.

"Tip six; place twelve wargs in a pit. Starve them for about a month. By then, there would be less because they'd eat each other. Now, lure Legolas to the pit and kick him into the pit as hard as you can. Preferably kick him in the lower torso region," Glorfindel said.

"Now you can talk to me," Arwen boringly said.

"We need to straighten things out; I found Estel and the hobbits, I helped them, not you."

"No, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And so they argued for hours....

**Chapter 6 -Over sexualized and Traumatized**-

A tired Legolas sat lazily on a chair in the dining hall. He raked his hands through his hair, which smelled like the forest. He shifted in his seat and gave out a tired sigh. All day he had been in the woods with Aradir and his other friends. They had left when the sun was just starting to peek through the trees. Now he was back in the safety of caves and the sun was giving way for the moon.

Legolas' ears quickly caught the sound of laughter and singing. He sat up and stared at the doors. Like he expected, Aradir and a few of his friends walked into the dining hall.

Aradir took notice of his friend. "Tired?"

"Just a bit," Legolas said.

Aradir nodded his head and took a seat next to Legolas.

"I'm dreading this night," Legolas complained.

"Why is that?" Aradir asked.

"As you probably know already, my father is coming back from his visit to eastern Lórien tonight," Legolas sighed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, he probably won't come back alone."

Aradir didn't understand. "Explain."

"I doubt he went there to just visit. I'm guessing he went to gather all the ellith that have their hearts set on me, so I could start courting....I'm going to loose my sanity" Legolas muttered.

"So your father is gathering a group of obsessive crazy ellith that want to get into your leggings?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Legolas said.

"I pity you."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You like watching me suffer."

"No, but I may join in the torture," Aradir jested.

"I don't doubt that."

"I think you should be more worried about Gadwen," Aradir paused for a moment. " Well, actually, she hasn't be-"

"Are you coming?" an ellon interrupted.

"Yes, yes, patience," Aradir said.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"To go bathe in the river, do you want to come?"

Legolas gulped. "Outdoor bathing doesn't sound very appealing when Gadwen could be lurking in the shadows waiting to castrate me."

"Legolas, I think she would give you enough decency to go bathe."

"Then you obviously don't know her," Legolas said, reminiscing in his past.

_-Flashback-_

There was a great feast that was going to be held in Mirkwood, and all the elves were busy getting ready. Decorations were on the wall, food was being made, wine was being tested, everyone was busy. Except for Legolas, who was in the woods snickering as he mischievously picked up insects and spiders, then placed them in a pouch. As soon as Legolas finished, he went out to find his enemy, Gadwen. He didn't have difficulty finding her; she was always sitting outside, under a tree.

Legolas' face adorned a very evil smirk as he quietly and cautiously climbed up the tree. He sat on a tree branch, directly over Gadwen. He took out the pouch of disgusting creatures, opened it, and took aim at Gadwen's head. He was about to drop the pouch with its crude contents, but stopped.

"Oh Ilúvatar! Roundness! Now that is an interesting site," Legolas whispered.

No, Legolas was not talking about the full moon that was rising, or its shape. Actually, he was looking down Gadwen's bodice. He had pretty good view too. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he withdrew his hand and shook his head.

"What am I doing? This is wrong, inappropriate, disgusting, lewd, terrible, horrid," Legolas argued with himself. " This is utter bliss! Wait, I did not just say that...I did say that...I'm losing my sanity!"

Legolas smacked himself and willed himself not to look at her, more importantly, her breasts. Now how long do you think he could suppress himself? A young ellon with hormones pumping through his body, an elleth presented in front of him, who happened to be developing, how long would he last?

Well, of course he didn't last long; it's like flashing your leg at a blood lusting warg and expecting it not to eat you.

"Oh...just one little peek," Legolas convinced himself.

Well, the very young Legolas didn't take a 'little' peek because he was staring for quite some time. A sudden cracking sound snapped Legolas out of his peeping tom phase. He looked over to see where the noise was coming from. He found that the branch that he was sitting on was now breaking.

"Uh-oh."

Before Legolas could reach to safety, the branch broke and he came crashing down. Legolas soon found himself on the ground, looking up to the sky, leaves fluttering down on him, and his body aching. He groaned in pain, but his groan was overcome with a deathly shriek. Legolas, startled and confused, jumped to his feet.

"LEGOLAS!" Gadwen said loudly and slowly.

Her hair was decorated with crawling spiders and insects. Her face had turned blood red like seregon. Her teeth were clenched together, resulting in a raspy sound every time she breathed.

"Hello," Legolas said in a very quiet voice. "Sorry about that. I swear it was an accident! The pouch must've dropped while I was falling."

"Liar!" Gadwen shouted.

He was actually telling truth. Well, not really; he did have the intention to drop the spider on her, but only after he was done...staring.

"No, really! I'm telli-"

"Don't waste your time apologizing," Gadwen harshly said, while picking the creatures out of her hair. "Your apology means nothing to me."

Instead of insulting her back, Legolas decided that keeping quiet would be best. He stood still, slightly slouching, looking at the elf-maid with bored eyes. Several minutes passed and Gadwen had gotten most of the creatures out of her hair. It was still quiet, until Gadwen let out a unexpected yelp. She stiffened with wide eyes, she yelped again and moved erratically.

"Are you well?' Legolas asked.

Gadwen's only reply was another yelp. This time her hand was on her chest. She moved her hand from one place to another as she yelped some more.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you liked to fondle yourself in front of people. Especially me!"

Gadwen managed to shoot her enemy with a dirty look, then she looked down at her chest. Legolas did the same with a very satisfied look on his face. They both watched as a spider crawled out of her bodice and settled on her chest. Legolas, not being so intelligent, tried to pick the spider up. But was stopped when a hand went across his cheek.

Gadwen gasped and crossed her arms. "Pervert!"

"What? I was only trying to help!" Legolas said dumbstruck.

"Helping? By trying to touch me?"

"That's absurd! I would never want to touch those miniature things!" Legolas exclaimed.

Gadwen stood shocked. It was dead silent for a while.

"WHAT!" Gadwen lashed out.

Legolas had been startled and jumped back.

"MINIATURE? That's what you describe them?" Gadwen yelled and took a step closer to Legolas.

Legolas panicked. "Well, what do you want me to call them? Gigantic?"

"NO!"

"Good, because that would be a total lie! They're not even close!" Legolas said.

Now Gadwen was furious. She clenched her fist and threw a punch at him, but unfortunately it didn't land. The only thing she could do was give him a dangerous look. Tired of looking at his face, she scanned him from head to toe, but stopped below his stomach. She smirked. Evil ideas started popping in her head with incredible speed.

"I don't think I'm the only one who's miniature around here," she said in a happier tone.

With that said, she walked away, but stopped and turned around again. "Watch your back Legolas, watch your back."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Dress up as a Nazgul and meow? Anything you try, I'll be ready for!"

"Good, because I'll strike when you least expect it!" Gadwen warned.

-Few hours later...-

Legolas had just changed for the feast. Now he stood before his mirror, marveling at his reflection. He wore a green tunic that defined his upper body, which wood make every elleth swoon over him. He flashed the mirror his all-too-gorgeous-dangerous smile. A smile that would surely make any maiden, mortal or immortal, drop dead. He rubbed his hands together in excitement. Tonight would be very exciting, food, dancing, singing, wine, and elf-maids.

In satisfaction, he nodded his head at his reflection and walked to the door. He walked down the hall, but a sudden sharp pain in his head stopped him. Soon he found himself on the ground staring up at a pair of evil blue eyes. He didn't see those eyes for too long for darkness quickly blinded him.

.

Legolas stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes to look around, but everything he saw was a blur.

"What happened?" Legolas asked himself.

He let out a groan of pain as he tried to sit up. His body ached still, from the fall he took earlier and now the throbbing pain at the back of his head. He opened his eyes again, this time he could actually see. He was surrounded with barrels, an all too familiar sent drifted in the air. He was in the wine cellar. But how did get there? He didn't know.

After looking around, he looked at himself. He was surprised to find a pair of lumps protruding from his chest. In horror, he screamed.

"What is this? Some sort of foul magic!" Legolas said in shock

He patted his chest, he was relieved that the dress was padded. The horrible thought of him suddenly growing breasts faded away, but he was still very confused. No longer was he wearing a tunic and leggings, but a very pink feminine dress. Legolas could only think of one person who would do such an evil thing. Well, if you exclude Morgoth, Sauron and a few dwarves, then you're left with one angry elleth.

"Gadwen!" Legolas said in a harsh whisper.

With anger running through his veins, he hurried to the door. He expected an empty hallway to greet him, but he was greeted with a drunk elf. Gadwen had picked the right spot to dump him.

"Well, hello pretty!" the elf greeted.

Legolas' eyes almost jumped out of his sockets when he realized who the elf was. It was his good friend Aradir. A very drunk and delirious Aradir.

"I don't believe we've met before," Aradir said. "Your beauty rivals the sun, moon, and the stars! The stars shine brighter as we are presented to each other."

"Aradir, stop rambling! It's me, Lego-Gadwen!" Legolas said startled.

Gadwen had walked by in mid-sentence. She laughed and ran away. Legolas tried to run after her, but was stopped by Aradir.

"A fair maiden like you should never be alone," Aradir said smoothly.

The elves behind Aradir laughed in amusement. Legolas backed away uncomfortably.

"Lips so red as yours should also never be unattended," Aradir slyly said, moving closer to Legolas.

Legolas frantically thought of someway to get out of this situation.

"NAKED ELLETH!" Legolas yelled out.

Aradir and the others looked around. "Where?" They all asked in unison.

Aradir looked back at Legowen for a reply, but Legowen was gone. Aradir gasped and went to took for the 'maiden'.

Legolas was running through the halls as fast as he could, he knew Aradir would be prancing around, looking for him. He was trying to get to his room, the only place he thought was safe right now.

"Legowen?" a masculine voice called out.

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, there were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. With no time, and not a lot of thought, Legolas opened the left door and quickly his in the room. He listened intently through the closed door. He could hear Aradir pause in front of the door, then walk away. Legolas sighed in relief and leaned against the door. A metallic noise broke the silence in the room, so did gasps, yelps, and breaking of glass. Legolas eerily turned around.

"This isn't good," Legolas thought to himself.

As soon as he turned around, he was greeted by many eyes. This was the dining hall. Shocked faces were all around. Many guests had dropped whatever they were holding. His father looked like he was about to faint. To make matters worst, Gadwen was in the hall with bad intentions.

"Oh dear Eru! The king's son is a cross-dresser!" Gadwen yelled in a fake shocked expression, then she hid herself from the crowd.

With those words, maidens gasped and fainted. Legolas had made maidens drop dead for him, but not in the way he wanted. Servants came rushing, fanning the maidens that had fallen.

Legolas turned red with embarrassment. Oh, Gadwen would pay dearly for this.

Suddenly Aradir came prancing into the room with googly eyes.

"Legowen!" Aradir called.

-End of Flashback-

Legolas snapped out his trance and found Aradir looking oddly at him. Legolas nervously laughed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He fiddled with his hands and moved his chair slightly away from Aradir.

Aradir raised an eyebrow. "Are you well?"

"Uh, yes. Of course. Tired. That's all. Yes, that's all," Legolas nervously said.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aradir asked in concern.

Legolas bit his lip and looked at his friend. Words were forming, he wanted to get them out, but at the same didn't.

"Do you remember Legowen!" Legolas blurted out.

Aradir drummed his fingers on his knee. "No, why?"

Legolas melted back into his seat with relief. "Thank Eru you were to drunk to remember."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Legolas quickly recovered.

"You certainly are an odd elf," Aradir commented. "Anyway, I'm off to the river. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm very sure," Legolas said.

"Very well, stay smelly," Aradir gave up and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Legolas called out. "I'll go if someone guards the premises."

Aradir eyed his friend strangely, but yielded. "All right."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good. I'll come along, but I won't stay for too long," Legolas said.

.

Gadwen was making her daily stroll around the forest. She didn't stray too far, fearing that a huge spider may be looking for a meal. While walking, she mentally noted of new paths or shortcut in case she wanted to use them for her diabolic plans. Or else use them to run from Legolas and his diabolic plans, if he has any.

It was getting late and Gadwen decided to go make her way home. She decided to take a shortcut that she had just discovered, instead of taking the long route home. While walking back, she saw two elf-maids in the distance, behind a bush giggling and whispering. She suspiciously eyed the two as she walked up to them. One had golden hair, the other with darker blonde hair.

"May I ask what a pair of young elf-maids are doing hiding in the bushes?" Gadwen asked.

The ellith jumped in surprise and turned to her. They looked at each other in uncertainty and pushed Gadwen to the ground. The golden-haired elleth put her finger to her mouth, signaling Gadwen to be quiet. Gadwen shrugged, asking why. The blonde-haired elleth pushed the bushes apart to reveal a beautiful river. Gadwen leaned closer to get a better view, to her absolute horror, there were elves bathing in the river.

"What happened to listening to the story of Lúthien and Beren? Now you're spying on naked ellyn!" Gadwen harshly said.

The two ellith frowned.

"Well, we did find out why your sister chose Aradir," the golden-haired elleth said.

"What are you talking about?" Gadwen suspiciously asked.

"Just look."

Gadwen shook her head in disapproval, but looked back anyway. Her eyes scanned through the crowd. There she saw one elf that looked very familiar, Aradir. Butt-naked. She could see everything.

'Oh my,' Gadwen thought to herself. 'Wait...what am I doing? This is WRONG!'

Gadwen looked away and shook her head. "I've seen enough naked elves today. I'm leaving!"

The golden-hair elleth smirked. "I think someone is a bit...timid."

"What are you trying to get at?" Gadwen asked suspiciously.

"You haven't seen much, have you?" the blonde-haired elleth asked.

"Seen much of what?"

The two elf-maids smiled evilly. "We'll answer that question, after you look one more time."

"What? Why?" Gadwen asked.

The two elf-maids didn't bother to answer. They pushed the bushes apart again, and signaled her to look once more. Gadwen hesitated for a moment, but she wanted to know what these two maids were getting at, so she looked again. Gadwen looked around, everything was the same; naked elves bathing. Before she could withdraw herself, an elf unexpectedly rose from underneath the water. Considering she was crouching, and the elf was standing, you could guess where her eye level was.

Gadwen turned an embarrassing red and looked up to see who the elf was. It was Legolas.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gadwen screamed.

She flew backwards onto the ground with her hands covering her eyes. The two elf-maids were desperately trying to hush her, not wanting to me caught.

"I have been poisoned! My eyes!" Gadwen exclaimed while rolling on the ground.

The two elf-maids look at her confusingly. Why was she acting this way? Gadwen was well past her majority and acting so childishly towards a masculine body.

By now, Gadwen was sitting beside a tree with her arms around her knees, head down, rocking back and forth, and repeating the words. "The horror."

"Are you well?" the ellith asked.

Gadwen looked up very slowly. "My virgin eyes! My precious eyes have seen the most horrible thing!" She whined.

"Who or what did you see?"

"Le-Legolas," she stuttered.

The ellith squealed in delight. "How is that horrible? Well, is he hung li-"

"NO! Don't finish that sentence! If you finish that sentence it would be more treacherous than a Ringwraith wailing!" Gadwen complained. "I'm leaving right now! I will drink as much wine as I can tonight, to drown out this horrible experience!"

With that said, Gadwen stood up, still trembling and started to walk away. She kicked a rock in frustration. The rock flipped over, a swarm of small spiders appeared underneath and scurried off in different directions. Through the traumatizing experience that was playing over and over in her head, an evil idea started to emerge.

An evil voice inside her said, "Provoke him, this is the way."

Like a possessed being, she eerily turned around and smiled at the elf-maids. Who in return, smiled back, but huddled together in fear. Gadwen looked down at the spiders that were skittering to and fro. She reached down and grabbed a handful of spiders. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the spiders were crawling up her arm. All she wanted was sweet revenge. She got down on all fours and started crawling to the pile of clothes that belonged to the ellyn.

Once she got there, she searched through the pile of clothes, trying to find Legolas garments. She successfully found them and stuffed the spiders into his leggings and tunic. Then she crawled back to bushes, stood up, smiled, and walked away like nothing happened. All she had to do was wait for the scream.

.

"Ladies, if you will, please wait here," Thranduil informed.

Thranduil had just entered his halls. He was happy and content. Actually, quite giddy. Anyway, Legolas was right, his father had brung home a bunch of maidens. Eagerly waiting for Legolas.

"Where is my son?" Thanduil asked a guard.

"He is busy bathing, but he should be here shortly," the guard replied.

Thranduil smiled and nodded his head. "Has anything happened while I was gone?"

"Well, my lord, lady Gad-"

"Father!" a voice called out.

Thranduil turned around, startled but delighted to find his son entering the halls. Just then, the maidens' eyes widened and glowed with affection. Legolas noticed the group of maidens and gave them a nervous smile and backed away. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation crawling up his leg, over his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, but nothing worked. He started to jerk erratically. He looked down to find spiders crawling out of his tunic, and little lumps crawling beneath his leggings. The maidens gasped in horror. Legolas let out a shriek and started patting himself vigorously.

Aradir was beside Thranduil, watching in horror. Before he could go and help Legolas, Legolas threw off his shirt, which happened to land on the group of maidens.

"What in the name of Eru is this! Evil magic?" Legolas shouted.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he tore of his leggings. Resulting in the maidens gasping, not in horror, but delight. Spiders had gotten into his undergarments, which was very irritating, which led him to tear that off too. By now, the maidens were fanning themselves.

Realizing his audience, Legolas screamed and took off. Never had anyone seen an elf running naked through the Elven Halls, but then again, there's a first time for everything.

Thranduil stood shaking, never had this happened. Aradir patted him sympathetically.

"How could have this happened?" Thranduil asked, still in horror.

Before Aradir had answered, a hysterical maiden came running passed them, it was Gadwen. Thranduil's jaws dropped. He looked at Aradir in dismay.

"She's bbbacccckkkk," Aradir announced.

----

(A/N) Well, technically the 'war' isn't on yet. Legolas hasn't agreed to the war yet. Well, after this chapter....you can guess. And Legolas' revenge will be just as sweet....oh, the evil things....

Holy mother of pearl! I'm at 71 reviews! Joyful, brilliant, THANK YOU so much for your reviews!

Many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Again, I'm very sorry for the long update!

Please Review!


End file.
